


Temporary

by ikindawishiwaseating



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Character Death, Depression, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Violence, Hallucinations, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Murder, No Fandom - Freeform, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Original Character Death(s), Origional Characters, Possible Cannabilism, Psychological Torture, Schizophrenia, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, origional work, possible major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikindawishiwaseating/pseuds/ikindawishiwaseating
Summary: All things good or bad have a beginning a middle and an end. All things in life are easily removed, added or broken. All things in life, no matter how we wish for them to stay, are temporary. Oh, how I wish they were permanent.





	Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk. Expect lots of emotional and mental anguish. Enjoy!

If I had known then what I know now, I would have never left work that day. I would have pushed my cutiosity down. Would have run faster. I would have done so much, but these are just words and words cannot change the past. The past that made me the monster I am. The past that caused all this destruction gave me all these scars. Who would I have been if my past was different? Who am I now?


End file.
